


All the Love in the Universe

by Draycarla



Series: Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Branding, Declarations Of Love, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Restraints, Shiro is absolutely in a great mood, Well one, well none for keith, well the beginning of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: After completing his mission for Emperor Zarkon, Shiro not only gets a promotion after returning all the Lion's to him, but is offered anything in the universe for doing such a good job.There's one thing that Commander Shirogane wants; and that's Keith. The one thing that's kept him going over the last year, the one thing that his mistress, Haggar, never took from him. Keith just needs to let go, admit his feelings that Shiro knows he has locked away.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Bottom Shiro Week 2020





	All the Love in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 AND OH BOY AM I EXCITED. This was the first one I wrote and just??? Yes??? I LIVE for this type of thing with my OTP when its like 'I love you so much' and then it's just painful. I'd say poor Keith, but I'm not sorry in the slightest. As with the previous pieces, this follows an over-arcing storyline, but can be read alone. For context: Shiro's loyal to the Galra and betrayed the others, and Haggar was the one to fuck my best boy up.
> 
> So day 5 prompts were: declaration of love, rape/non-con, held captive/imprisonment, torn clothing, bondage/restraints, possession kink that just turned into possession WHOOPS, marking (in the form of branding), guess it's fucked on a table, and aphrodisiacs (though unintentional as it's meant to do something else).
> 
> Please enjoy, because I REALLY enjoyed writing this.

Another ceiling Keith didn't recognise stared back at him, bathed in a strange purple light this time. This was the third, or fourth, ceiling he'd seen since Earth. With a low groan like his body was made of lead, Keith tried to move. His reply came in the soft rattle of chains from above. His eyes snapped open wider as he arched his body upwards, trying to gain purchase against the cold surface of the table underneath him. Every grunt and hiss yielded him no release; just the cuffs biting into the skin of his wrist, but Keith was a fighter, and he fought his bonds even if it cut; even if it hurt. He vaguely recalled masks, strange rough voices, white hair, robes, red armour with a pair of golden eyes against the chest plate, and then, he remembered Shiro's soft smile when Keith found him after the crash.

“ _I'm glad you found me, Keith.”_

At first, Keith hadn't thought anything of it, hadn't even considered how close they'd gotten was anything other then picking back up where they left off. The first time Shiro kissed him, it was like Keith had died. Those lips, that tongue, held him hostage; and Keith surrendered over and over like a man seeking mercy at the feet of his god. The super-religious foster parents he had would be pleased to know he realised this 'god' was a 'devil', but it was too little too late. It made his throat dry at the thought of Lance being the one to click something was off before him. Now it didn't matter; because nothing mattered any more. Especially not when he heard the hiss, as light flooded the room, and the steady echo of boots against the floor. Keith screwed his eyes shut as he heard them come to a stop at the side of the table, as metal fingers traced the length of his torso and lingered in the dip of his hips. The metal thumb gently caressed the nub of bone.

“I'm really glad you found me, Keith.” Shiro muttered, tracing his fingers over the thin body suit. “I'm glad, because it means I didn't have to look for you when we came to Earth. I'm glad I didn't have to kill you.” Shiro's fingers curled around Keith's thigh. He squeezed, earning a low hiss from the man chained to the table. “You must be happy too.” Shiro released the muscle and traced his hand up Keith's chest, dragging the clawed fingertips through the material that ripped in their wake. “Now you have me all to yourself.” Shiro stopped at Keith's throat, slipping his fingers around the pale bare skin. He'd noticed the looks when Keith thought he hadn't, noted the way the boy had hovered around him despite the fact Shiro was – at one point at least – happily with Adam. Shiro chuckled, recalling his own memories of fondness for a mentor. It couldn't be helped – it never could – and it was why Shiro wanted to give Keith at least a little taste at first. As expected, Keith yielded without question; just like he always did to Shiro.

“Look at me.” Shiro knew he was smirking as Keith cracked his eyes open, felt him swallow to alleviate the anxiety. “I have good news.” Shiro stroked the skin as he spoke. “Emperor Zarkon was pleased with my work, just like my mistress, and I got granted a request along with my promotion.” He tapped his armour with the organic hand. “Can you guess what I requested, Keith?”

Keith stared up into those steel-grey eyes that glinted in the light. He knew the answer, but like hell did he want to say it. Verbalising his thoughts meant this would become truth; become fact.

“N-No-” The hand around his throat tensed. “I-I- me? Did you request...” Keith could see his own scared face reflected in Shiro's eyes.

“Of course. There's no reason to look scared,” Shiro leaned down, lips inches above Keith's own, “I'll take good care of you, just like you always wanted and needed. You're mine now, and I promise you're safe with me. No Galra will touch you, no more humans to ostracise you, but then,” Shiro pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue in to a soft groan, until he slowly pulled away, “it wasn't like you ever cared for relationships with others.” It was a statement as opposed to a question. Keith _hated_ the fact that Shiro was right, and while the fantasy of it being just him and Shiro every day had been one of his favourites, the reality wasn't living up to that at all. This wasn't the Shiro Keith had fallen in love with, this was a demon that wore his skin and stole his voice.

“W-What _happened_ to you?” It was all Keith could stammer out. Shiro pulled away, tilting his head from side to side, white strands falling over his eyes.

“This and that.” He stilled, looking down at Keith like he was stupid. “A lot can happen in a year, and in a place like this,” Shiro motioned around them with a deranged grin that looked alien upon his face, “you learn so much about yourself. For example,” Shiro's fingers moved to a pouch on his utility belt and eased out a case, “did you know when the Druids checked you and the others, they found something even I bet you didn't know about yourself?” Keith froze as Shiro pulled out a syringe, a strange liquid inside.

“W-What did they find?”

“Galra DNA.” Shiro admired the contents, then those cold pupils fell to Keith. “You're half-Galra, Keith. You're one of them.”

Shiro allowed Keith the processing time. He watched the man below scream and deny his heritage, watched him thrash in the binds. The skin around his ankles and wrists tore, pupils contracted in fear and revulsion. Before when he was kinder, Shiro might be able to feel pity for the poor thing, but his mistress had taken those unnecessary feelings after her work upon him to make him of use. She'd taken a lot away. His mistress was a cruel and cold being, and something even Sendak had remarked about with a purr when they'd fought to obtain the Red Lion before his return to Earth. Shiro didn't care, except that to survive out here, you paid the toll. His was his humanity after the mistakes he made early on with Lotor. The way he caved so easily for the manipulative Prince was why they had to fix him. The thrashing and noise was becoming too much – too annoying – so Shiro placed his organic hand against Keith's chest.

“Still, Keith.” He hushed as softly as he used to, or tried at the least. Shiro shushed Keith until the man laid still, yet his chest rose and fell to the hammering heartbeat Shiro could feel beneath the surface. “It explains so much about you,” Shiro started, stroking his fingers up and down, “but I understand it's hard at first, learning something so world-breaking.” He glanced into those beautiful amethyst eyes that shone like Haggar's magic. “I won't take you today like I wanted, but I can give you something I know _you_ wanted for so long.” Shiro placed the syringe down besides Keith's waist and moved to the base of the table. He shredded the remaining fabric to panicked cries, but Shiro knew Keith would be happy once he realised what he was going to do. Shiro _knew_ Keith, and knew what he wanted better then Keith knew himself.

The shift from cold air to hot breath brought a shuddering gasp from Keith's lips, then a more than pathetic sob when warm lips and a hot tongue dragged half-way round the head.

“S-Shiro!” The chains rattled as Keith tried to pull, arch, whatever, away. “N-Not like this! Y-You don't have to do this!” Cliche be damned. Keith peered down against his better judgement. Shiro stared back, and then those lips tugged upwards into something cruel, something sick. He ignored Keith by going back down, that tongue running hot against flesh that hardened against Keith's will. A whimper escaped his lips when Shiro's hands took him by the hips, and Keith heard the tiniest of chuckles. That action itself brought his body to shudder again. It wasn't fair – this wasn't _right_ – that his body was reacting like this. Yeah, he liked Shiro, but not enough to _want_ it this way. Maybe he'd not broken through enough? Maybe if Keith tried harder, if he fought this, he could make Shiro see sense. He couldn't really be gone – it was impossible. The fingers dug deeper into the skin of his hips; pressure almost enough to break it, while Shiro sunk further down the length of his cock.

“S-Shiro!” Keith writhed again with a hiss. “This isn't you! You're not,” Keith sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, drawing blood, “like this! This isn't something you'd do! I _know you_. I don't k-know what they've done, but lets,” Keith's eyes screwed shut as teeth pressed against his hardening cock, “talk. You don't have to do this – I don't _want this_! Please, Shiro, I'm begging you to stop!” The grip around his hips relaxed, and Keith felt his breath hitch as with a wet pop, Shiro came off his cock.

“Oh, Keith.” Shiro started, head tilted to the side with a cocky grin like when he was younger. “You can let go. I _know_ you've wanted this,” he licked a stripe along the underside of Keith's cock, maintaining eye contact, “all those looks never escaped me. I know you have feelings, and you should just give in.” Shiro's nails dug in hard as he took Keith back in his mouth. With no warning, the pace shifted from languid to feverish. Keith hated how his body arched, how he swore, how his pleas fell of ears that didn't hear him. Keith fought his hormones and desires as Shiro throat-fucked himself like Keith was some glorified sex toy for his amusement. Why was he doing this? Why was Shiro weaponising his feelings against him? Keith didn't want to look, wanted to tune out the throaty and heady noises as Shiro all but choked himself on him, how those hands held him so hard Keith knew the skin would bruise, yet in that firm grip he despised how it aroused him further. Keith thrashed again, pleading for Shiro to stop. If anything it helped to drown out the noises that made him harder. If it meant his wrists and ankles were torn up, what did it matter?

“You taste good.” Shiro watched the thick trails of saliva snap as he pulled away, wiping at his mouth with the back of his palm. “I can't have you finishing yet. Oh?” Shiro peered down over the heaving chest, at how Keith's limbs shook in their binds and his face had turned a pretty shade of red. “Someone's enjoying themselves now?”

“ _N-No_. D-Don't _touch me_.” Keith's voice quaked.

“That's not going to happen,” Shiro started removing his armour, “because I'm giving you what you want. Well, that, and I have a request to fulfil by order of my mistress. She wants to see know how recessive the Galra genes in you are, and as I answer to her,” Shiro set the armour down carefully, giving it a careful caress because he'd _finally_ earned something, “I obey her orders. I'm just lucky she's letting me do it this way. A reward for good behaviour.”

“W-What _am I to you_?” Keith's shout was hoarse as he tried to force himself up. “I don't want this, and if you're just going to use me, I don't want-” he snapped his mouth shut, and Shiro would once of wondered why. He could understand that being used wasn't the best feelings in the universe, but it was still better Shiro do this then someone else. Besides, Keith was his, Keith had been there for him in the past. Shiro needed to reward such loyalty as he stripped away the rest of his armour.

“You are mine. A reminder of the past – of simpler times.” Shiro climbed up onto the table between Keith's spread thighs, smoothing his hands up clammy skin. “You fell in love with me for what I was back then, and now I think it's right I return that.”

“T-This isn't love, Shiro!”

“Shhh,” Shiro groped for the syringe, “of course this is love. I could have had anything I wanted when I returned the Black Lion to Zarkon, and out of everything in the universe,” he brought it up to Keith's neck, tracking a line against the column of skin, “I chose you. After all the times I thought of you in captivity, on the operating table, to make it more bearable, now we can both have what we want.” He kissed Keith, swiping his tongue across the bloody bottom lip. Keith opened up with a hiss, and as Shiro deepened it, he injected the contents of the syringe into the body below. Keith's stuttered hiss blew against his lips, but in no time at all there'd be no anguish there.

Shiro pushed himself back up, tossing the syringe off to the side. Keith's body shook under him, eyes twitching and unable to form words it appeared. As Shiro settled backwards, he took Keith's cock in hand, giving it firm and quick strokes. Like most half-Galra he'd met, Keith didn't display many traits outwardly – not even the yellow in his eyes – there was nothing physically that said Keith was anything but human aside from his strange eye colour, super-silky hair, and sharp canines. When Keith was hard enough, Shiro angled himself and sunk down with a soft gasp, eyelids fluttering closed as he felt the heat and length stretch him open. It had been a while since he'd had anything fill him, even if Keith didn't compare size-wise. There was another sob to stop, and Shiro replied with pulling himself up, and fucking himself back down. Not as thick or ridged as Galra dick, but it would do if he was in the mood for it.

“You feel better then I imagined.” Shiro breathed as he slowly fucked himself, planting his hands over Keith's chest. “If it's really good, I might let you again.”

“I,” Keith's pupils shook as his face morphed into a glare, “want you off! I _hate_ this!”

“Of course you – _ah_ – do, that's why you're so hard for it.”

“Y-You've _drugged me_! I-” Keith hissed as Shiro ground his hips down with a heady moan. “I can't! _You can't_ -”

Metal fingers curled around Keith's throat, and cold eyes stared into his.

“Don't _lie to me,_ Keith.” Shiro sneered, his lips turning downwards. “I've felt your hungry eyes on me in the past, saw how you would glare at Adam when you thought I wasn't looking.” The grip tightened around his neck as Shiro leaned down further, almost fully off his cock. “Felt you surrender in my arms, become malleable despite what I am. I've shown you all of me, so now I demand to see all of you. Let me see the _real Keith_.” Shiro pushed himself back down his length with a self-satisfied groan, seating himself fully against the base. Those cold grey eyes challenged him to speak, but the grip around Keith's throat was one of warning. Keith sobbed, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to fight every feeling of pleasure, tried to ignore the way Shiro tightened around him and the way he moaned out. The chains rattled in protest; Keith trying to shift himself away but trapped under Shiro as he fucked himself relentlessly. He hated, hated, _**hated**_ this!

“That's enough!” Keith's yell was hoarse, pained.

“Oh?” Shiro's eyes flicked down, wondering what hopeful prattle Keith was going to spew next from his lips. He found slit pupils, yellow sclera, and sharp teeth directed at him. “There he is,” Shiro cooed, toothy smirk matching Keith's as he ground down again, “there's that angry kid I used to know. It's good to see you. Is there something different in your eyes?”

“Get **off** me!” Keith drew himself in until the chains were taut. He bucked upwards with a snarl. The thrust struck Shiro's prostate, and he didn't try to hide the sharp moan that escaped his lips.

“Oh, _good boy,_ ” Shiro tightened his hold around Keith's throat, “but I'm not going anywhere. You want me off? Not until I'm done with you.” Shiro smirked down at that defiant glower. With a sharp snarl, Keith bucked up again and again, each strike hitting its unintended mark. It felt great, and Shiro let his head tip backwards as he met those rough thrusts intended to do harm. The restraints were built to hold a pure-blooded adult Galra. Keith could try all he wanted to break free, but he wasn't getting out of this, and certainly not with what mistress had planned afterwards.

Keith was lost to his unbridled feelings and emotions as he smashed his hips upwards in a bid to get Shiro off, but nothing was working. That anger fuelled his resolve to do what was right; to stop this as quick as possible, but the shame that he _liked_ how Shiro felt was just as heavy.

“You're not the Shiro I know! If I have to beat this side of you out, then I will!” Keith snarled, eyes narrowing and jaw clenched as Shiro barked a heady laugh. He matched the thrust. It was mocking – Shiro was _mocking_ him! “I'll get out of this, you'll see!”

“Then what?” Shiro arched his back with a long moan that made Keith's cock twitch and he had to push down the gasp again. “You're weaponless. I have _this_.” The metal fingers drifted down Keith's chest, and he heard the mechanical whir. It was like his mind was playing catch-up as the fingers lit up, and Keith felt searing heat against the flesh of his chest. Keith screeched in agony as the smell of burnt skin reached his nostrils, and with a knowing hum, Shiro grabbed his waist tight, fingers dug in deep. It burned, it _hurt_.

“Did you _stupidly_ forget what I can do?” Shiro snarled as he continued to fuck himself against Keith's length. “Or did you think I wouldn't hurt you? Did you think you were safe? Look at me, Keith!”

Keith snapped his tear-stricken eyes open, mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words through the agony.

“If anything, I've left my mark on you.” Shiro took his own cock in his organic hand, slowly stroking himself as he sunk down fully, grinding his hips with a low groan. “So good. I think I'll have to do this again some time. After meetings...you fucking me in anger, until you get the message.” Shiro's head lolled to the side with a grin.

“I-I'm _not_ going to let you do this again!”

“You'll work out soon enough what's best for you, Keith, and obeying me, being loyal, that'll get you somewhere. Now shut up, and fuck me up.” Shiro sighed, placing his prosthetic hand against Keith's upper thigh.

Keith's rage spurred him onwards, and Shiro admired that almost purple blush over Keith's cheeks. Such a pretty little thing he'd found; a pretty little spitfire. He simultaneously wanted and didn't want to tame this raging beast that by all accounts fought against his own pleasure, and once upon a time Shiro could understand that. Yet now it was easier to let go. Mistress, in all her wisdom, had helped Shiro realise this error, and it had helped set him on the path to where he was now.

“Fuck, Keith. You're _really good_ at this.” Shiro groaned, eyes fluttering closed. He kept in time to the thrusts, moaning out Keith's name and curses while his hand built up friction. Keith hissed and snarled like a feral little animal underneath. The poor thing was frustrated.  
“Don't worry,” Shiro licked his lips, “I'll delay myself until you do. Hope you've got Galra stamina.” Stronger than what he used to be, Shiro could certainly take it – he'd proven that before – but how much endurance Keith had was an unknown. His ability to work through pain was noted, but Keith was hardy and never one to back down. Shiro's eyes flickered open, wondering just how much the boy could tolerate. He – _they –_ would find out together.

Shiro really was like a devil – tempting Keith into letting himself go. Every second that passed by made it harder to focus through the hazy fog of pleasure he shouldn't try to chase. Keith knew, as he stumbled over hiding the gasp as Shiro keened above him, that the moment he gave in, Shiro won. Keith didn't want to give Shiro that satisfaction as well as an orgasm; he didn't deserve it even if he cried out Keith's name in ways he'd only dreamed of. Shiro had taken and dirtied those dreams, and in some sick and twisted way as his pupils tracked the faint incision scars that ran down the front of Shiro's broad chest, he somehow felt guilty. Keith's breath hitched at his own thoughts, and he screwed his eyes shut with a strained whimper. His body and heart ached.

“Stop fighting this. Let go. Or,” Shiro ground his hips down with a curse, “repurpose all that anger. Make me scream, Keith. Show me your rage, your pain. Make me hurt.”

It took a few seconds, but it came. Keith's eyes snapped open with a dangerous glint, pupils contracted to thin slits. His fingers clawed against the table, and with a visceral screech and rattle of chains, Keith thrust so hard into him Shiro saw stars.

“Good _fucking boy_!” Shiro moaned again, bracing himself over Keith's chest as the man below snapped his teeth and snarled, fucking Shiro so hard it was starting to burn and ache. “This is just what I wanted to see! Keep going, _ah_ , keep showing me that anger!” Shiro soon found himself panting as Keith's hips snapped wildly upwards, striking his prostate again and again with such force he felt the drool trickle from the corner of his mouth. Oh, Shiro would make sure Keith did this again for certain. He'd keep it as their dirty little secret – it was so unbecoming of a commander to allow themselves to be fucked by something like a pet no less. His flesh fingers gripped tighter around his own aching and leaking cock, and as Keith panted through grit teeth and the odd snarl, Shiro could see and feel the sweat as the heat rose between them. The room stank of sweat and sex, charged by all their emotions. Keith was his, _all his_ , and Shiro would make sure it stayed that way.

“Mine.” Shiro brought himself down, biting the bloody bottom lip. _Mine_. He thought, mind fogging over as he pushed past those lips and fought Keith. Shiro's body shivered with pleasure as tongue and teeth caught each other, as he grew closer and closer to coming by someone he loved so much he couldn't see dead.

It was Shiro, who as he arched backwards after their kiss, came first. Keith felt the ribbons of come, hot like those metal fingers, scald across his chest and against his face. He was sure some got in his hair. Keith was almost there; closer when Shiro squeezed around him while he milked the remaining droplets out over Keith's stomach with a heady moan. Clenching his fists tight, Keith struck as hard as he could, watching Shiro's brows twitch as he screwed his eyes shut. He hoped it hurt, and Keith knew he shouldn't wish that, but it felt right to want Shiro to feel pain. Yet, as Shiro muttered incoherently to fuck him harder, Keith found himself doing that, studying the way the muscles moved under his skin, the way his body was coated in a layer of sweat, and Keith hated how _good_ Shiro looked riding him. It was in his disgust that Keith came, and the noise that escaped his lips was one he never imagined himself to make. It was over, finally, despite Shiro trying to milk every droplet out. Yet as he panted, Keith didn't understand why he was still hard, and even Shiro seemed confused at first. Then his expression changed into one of absolute glee, and Keith's stomach dropped.

“It seems you _do_ have that trademark Galra endurance.” Shiro twisted in his seated position above Keith. He heard the hand activate, then a dull thud. “I think I may give you access to your legs again. I just need those pesky hands restrained.” Shiro's smirk was predatory as he tilted his head back around. “It was so good you want a second round? I'm ready for that.” Shiro released a content sigh as he slowly started moving again, the motions making Keith's over-sensitive cock twitch in eagerness he didn't want.

“Stop, Shiro. Please.” Keith tried to plead. “Just _stop_.”

“We stop when I decide.” Shiro traced his metal fingers over the brand. “I don't want to stop, I want to enjoy every inch of you.” He took Keith's face in both hands. “I want what they never managed to take from me,” Shiro's face softened to something like Keith was used to, despite the coldness in his eyes, “you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it to the end. It was fun, and I love bastard Shiro. Never got enough of that and my boy deserves to be a bastard and cold. But hey, AT LEAST HE'S GONNA TAKE CARE OF KEITH.
> 
> The sheith moving into the other two pieces will be there, but perhaps more background since I'm doing different pairings for each day. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and until the next one!


End file.
